In order to save a space, support devices for wall-mounting electronic device housings and the like have been developed. For example, there is a support device that is compatible with both an installation method for placing the housing on a table or on a floor, and an installation method for wall-mounting the housing to a wall surface.
As such support device, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed a support device including a pair of support legs having a plate shape, and including on a first plate surface a leg convex portion or a leg concave portion formed correspondingly to a housing concave portion or a housing convex portion, and an intermediate member. In Patent Document 1, when wall-mounting the housing, the housing is hooked and supported in front of the first plate surface by joining the pair of support legs to each other through the intermediate member and mounting the pair of support legs so that a second plate surface contacts the wall surface, and by engaging the housing concave portion or the housing convex portion formed on the back surface of the housing with the leg convex portion or the leg concave portion.
In Patent Document 2, there is disclosed a wall-mounting device configured to install a plurality of electronic device housings of a telephone exchange and the like on a wall of a building and the like. The wall-mounting device includes a device-mounting bracket to be mounted to the wall, the device-mounting bracket including a receiving shelf on which a lower surface of one electronic device housing among the plurality of electronic device housings is to be placed, a mounting base plate from which the receiving shelf projects, and a mounting portion configured to mount the one electronic device housing to the mounting base plate. The device mounting bracket further includes mounting means for mounting a device extension bracket configured to allow another electronic device housing to be arranged in an overlapping manner in front of the wall of the one electronic device housing. Further, in Patent Document 3, a device is disclosed, in which an extension housing is rotatably arranged by a spindle in a base housing including a basic circuit board and a power supply unit, an extension circuit board is removably arranged in the extension housing, and one side of the extension housing is fixed to a wall surface by a mounting member.
In Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, because the electronic device is fixedly mounted to the wall surface, it is necessary to remove the electronic device each time when a maintenance work is carried out. In Patent Document 3, the electronic device housing and the like needs to be mounted as a set, and hence it is difficult to achieve space saving. Further, because the housing cannot be integrally moved, there is a problem in that efficient maintenance work cannot be performed.
In FIG. 10 and FIG. 11, an associated support device for supporting a housing 400 of an electronic device and the like is illustrated. A mounting direction of an option card 401 and a battery 402 to the electronic device mounted to the support device extends from a side surface of the electronic device. As a result, during wall-mounting the electronic device, it is necessary to secure a work space for the maintenance work of the option card 401 or the battery 402. Further, when it is difficult to secure the maintenance space, the electronic device needs to be dismounted from the wall surface each time when the maintenance work is carried out. In addition, during the maintenance work, because the mounting direction of each ancillary device is different, the work cannot be performed from the same direction, which makes maintenance work more complex.
In FIG. 12, an associated support device 500 for storing an electronic device and installing the electronic device at a predetermined position is illustrated. With the support device 500 such as that illustrated in FIG. 12, although an option card 501 can be mounted from the front surface, the profile of the overall device increases, and hence under an installed state the device protrudes further from the wall surface.